


When you say nothing at all.

by lokiofvanheim



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiofvanheim/pseuds/lokiofvanheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami says it best when he says nothing at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you say nothing at all.

Asami steered his stunning partner through the crowded assembly rooms, occasionally pausing while he exchanged light pleasantries with the great and the good that had been invited to attend one of the foremost events he was hosting of the Tokyo Charity Circuit. As one of the city's most prominent business man and a well known benefactor to numerous good causes this was an engagement his guests had paid large amounts of money to attend and he was expected to act as Sion's genial host to all and sundry 

"Another champagne." Fumiko Sharpei demanded of a passing waitress, an up and coming star with the high profile new Minister of Leisure as her sponsor, she was a glamorous enough adornment for his arm this evening and as an added bonus she was all too willing to soak up the attention that the handsome couple inevitably drew. She was as beautiful in the flesh as she had looked in the press photographs his lover had taken of her when he had been commissioned by her TV station but unfortunately the same could not be said of her personality. Akihito had warned him about her spiteful nature but her sponsor had offered his charities a VERY generous donation for her to dress the host's side so he had agreed to it. She was mind numbingly vacuous too and he could feel the beginning of a headache developing as the high pitched whine she called a voice began again after a minute. " I know they are volunteers but really ...."

Asami tried to zone her out but with little success so he let his mind wander as to how his boy would be faring with the shoot he was covering tonight as the weather outside had taken a turn for the worse. It had been somewhere across town in a park but he had one of what he called his 'most tolerable' guards, Kodo, in attendance so hopefully he might have finished early and escaped the torrential rain, he could even already be safely tucked up in their bed upstairs. Maybe he should ask Kirishima to go and check. The thought of his little kitten in their silk clad bed renewed his energy and he looked around the room to locate his second in command and saw him near the podium by the small stage where the chamber quartet were providing the tasteful musical backdrop for his well heeled guests.

"Will you excuse me for a few minutes, Sharpei sama." he said passing another flute of Dom Perignon to her from the table, she did not acknowledge him, so deep in discussion was she with some other highly coiffed theatrical type so he swiftly used that as an acquittal, steering his way elegantly through the throng to the big man's side.

"Kodo's scooter had a puncture," his secretary supplied before he had even opened his mouth." so they were delayed after Takaba san's assignment. The boy refused to go ahead and insisted on staying to help instead."

 "Tsk!" Asami spat out feeling anger and anxiety mix in equal parts in his stomach." Then they are still out on those infernal toy's in this weather?"

"They are on there way back now," the other replied calmly. " Kodo judges that their  E.T.A. at the lower parking lot is in about 10 minutes."

" We will be there to meet them."  he said with a determined expression settling across his face.

"As you wish, Asami san." the man said already typing the arrangements into his tablet.

"I will make my excuses to the beneficiaries," he advised his secretary before stalking off to find the master of ceremonies." will you Inform **that** woman too, Kirishima, I have given enough for this evening."

Soon after the crimelord was sweeping down the corridor that led down to Zion's underground car park with Kirishima, talking quietly into his phone, a large shadow at his heel's. They were nearing the double doors when that led out to the vehicles when they heard a strange wailing sound that had both yakuza reaching for their guns and aiming them for the doors as the loud noise quickly approached them. The doors burst open and two dripping creatures crashed through it the one slightly in the lead howling with laughter as he walked forward his arm wrapped around his larger companions shoulder which were also shaking with mirth. Kodo froze, his mouth hanging open in horror and surprise as he looked down the barrels of his Number One and Number Two's Bosses gun barrels. Akihito was hanging from his shoulder still helpless with giggles until he followed his bodyguards horrified stare.

"Oh! Hi, Asami!" Akihito said his wet hair dripping rain onto his soaking Parka and his face splitting into a beatifically happy grin at the sight of him." You really need to get someone to service Kodo's bike if you expect him to keep up with me! It is ridiculously slow!"

"Sir! Sirs!" The young guard started, extricating himself from his charges embrace with a look of dismay on his face and pushing the smaller boy behind him defensively." I can explain!"

"Hey, are those stupid things loaded?" Aki said leaving Kodo to drip to come over to Asami's side his mobile face now sporting a small frown as he pushed the pistol to one side with delicate fingers then rose up on tip toes to place a chaste kiss on his lover's blank face with his damp lips. "You two should really be more careful or someone could get  hurt!"

"You are soaking!" Asami observed quietly lowering his weapon as he looked where the boy had left a wet hand print on the charcoal material of his Armani suit jacket.

"It is raining!" the other said smiling again and shaking his head like a dog to spray him with drops from his curling blond hair. " We aren't all rich bastards like you, you know, some of us don't have Limo's."

"All you have to do is contact one of us," Asami said patiently holstering his weapon in one fluid movement and shrugging his jacket back into place across his chest to cover it before leading the little group back down the corridor that led to the main building."You know Sion's entire fleet is at your beck and call, Akihito!"

"I do have my street credibility to uphold you know," The boy said grinning across to a still crestfallen Kodo as the young guard fell into step behind them. "and anyway the scooters are way more fun!" 

"You must change out of those wet rags," the older man said raising a sceptical eyebrow at the word fun and looking down as he noticed the other's thin shoulders begin to shiver in the unheated corridor." before you catch your death!"  

" I did try to..." Kodo began to explain how his charge had become so bedraggled while in his care but Akihito burst in.

"Kodo isn't to blame for anything, he was all for sending me home when he found out that he had got a nail in his tyre." Akihito said with a bright smile back at his favourite bodyguard." As if I would leave him out alone in this weather! Dimwit!"

"Sir, Takaba san c.can..." Kodo stuttered dropping his eyes when his bosses unreadable amber eyes were turned on him.

"Takaba can be unreasonable?" Asami finished the sentence for him and he could scarcely believe his eyes when he saw his employers thin mouth twist in what looked like a wry smile." I had noticed!"

"Pot, Kettle!" The blond said cheerfully tramping beside his lover as Kodo was finally silenced by a glare from Kirishima after he took a deep breath to try to explain again." We would have been home quicker if poor Kodo had decent bike!"

"Kirishima will look into it." Asami's face had returned to its usual impassive mask but his secretaries fingers flew over his tablet causing the little blond to give the miserable Kodo a sparkling smile and a cheery double thumbs up, at least his poor companion might get a bike upgrade out the evening. Kodo pushed ahead to get the door for them to enter one of Sion's lower entrance halls but as they swished shut behind them although there were only a few other people about an unpleasantly familiar voice squawked from the doors of the elevator opening just ahead.

"No one will be allowed to just stand me up like this!" Fumiko Sharpei shrilled at a dapper balding little man who Kirishima recognised as her PR officer before they noticed Asami and his party. Her face changed from harpy to angel with the barest realignment of muscles as a smug smile slipped across her crimson lips. "Ah, here you are, Ryuichi, darling, explain to Saki here that we shall be completing tonight's agenda as planned!" 

Akihito's expressive face crumpled with worry and he looked surreptitiously across to see how Asami would react to her demanding tone but was relieved when his impassive mask did not slip for one moment.  

"I am sorry Fumiko," the older man said with ice sharp politeness." I am sure my secretary made it clear that something has come up I will be unable to continue our evening together."

"But, Ryuuichiii!" she purred in what she obviously thought was an attractive voice, the perfect lips pursing into a pout. The two young men looked between she and Asami with open mouthed surprise. Was the woman having the audacity to try to use her charm to the now stony faced crimelord?

"As we have explained," and now the ice in his voice was edged with crystal shards." something unexpected has turned up."

"But you know how people talk, Rrryuicheee," she continued coquettishly batting her long, fake eyelashes at him. "if we do not put on a show, it would not look good for either of our business ventures! The Minister will be vexed!"

"The matter **is**  business, Miss Sharpei." The golden eyes had hardened to metal in the handsome face as he used the western address.

"But the press are expecting us on the carpet in an hour!" The woman's composure began to crack and Akihito heard a distinct whine in her voice as she came dangerously close to his quixotic lover.

"I am sorry, madame, for any inconvenience." Akihito said plastering his most winning smile across his own pretty face as he moved between the two and tried to calm the situation." I have had to arrange a rather urgent meeting with Asami san at short notice."

"You!" she looked at him in sudden recognition."The photographer from the stupid gown shoot!"

"Yes Madame." the boy agreed politely, on his best behaviour in front of Asami's guests and painfully aware of the attention the fuss was drawing to them by the other visitors in the hall.

"How did **YOU**  get an appointment with someone like Asami Ryuichi?" she said scathingly then her voice gathered a hint of suspicion." What is the like of you doing somewhere like this at all?" 

"All **YOU**  need to know," Asami said slowly and clearly and now the note of menace was clear in his voice, he put a large hand on Akihito's arm and began to steer him towards the elevator. "is that MY plans have changed," 

"Then you will have to rearrange your plans!" she said peevishly casting an angry eye towards the sodden figure of Akihito as Saki, sensing trouble brewing, tried to pull her away." It will not do! The press will notice that I am without a suitable beau for the photographs!"

"You will have to flaunt your other assets for them instead then, wont you!" Asami said coldly raking his eyes up her provocatively cut dress and continuing to walk his embarrassed boy past her.

"My sponsor's will hear of this!" she shrieked and her anger darkened face was pretty no more.

"Good night." Kirishima said curtly, drawing a line under the matter and dismissing her.

The outraged woman made a sudden grab for Akihito's other arm as he passed close by, yanking him round before landing a resounding slap on his cheek.

"This is your doing, bishonen!" she screamed shoving her angry face into his shocked one.

"Enough!" Asami said his voice deadly and low. Saki had the wisdom to shrink away as all three of the other men forced themselves between the ferocity of the woman and the mortified boy! Kudo reached under his leather motorbike jacket for his weapon, his chest heaving with fury as he stared at her and Kirishima face loomed above them both, as unreadable as granite. It was Asami though who held the terrified PR man's gaze. The calm business man was still visible still but now power and danger seeped through the still mask like wine from a cracked jug filling him with a paralysing fear and freezing his usually fluid tongue. Unfortunately the same could not be said for the unwise Fumiko Sharpei!

"I will not be passed over," she shrieked waving her manicured hands about like windmills." especially for one of your scummy bed warmers!" she finished glaring pointedly at Akihito from where he stood with eyes as big as saucers and his hand held to his glowing cheek, shielded now behind the three much bigger men.

Everyone froze. Kodo in shock and Kirishima was a monolith beside him. Akihito gasped his long fingers slipped from his sore cheek to his mouth in horror as he waited for doom to envelop the woman. Sharpei was standing staring into Asami's golden gaze her breath coming in angry pants and her hands clenched in angry fists at her sides, seemingly obliviously of her danger.

Akihito could not breath.

Saki and every other person stayed as still and silent as stone, waiting.

Power roiled like dragons behind the pale, flat, sharks eyes of the yakuza as he looked down at the dishevelled woman before him.

Asami held the gaze until she began to wilt and then sink slowly onto the floor the expensive silver dress puddling below her as Fumiko Sharpei slumped, her mouth falling slack with the realisation of who or what she had raised in human form. The others in the hallway seemed frozen by what was enfolding, watching the events with anxious eyes. Sharpei finally wheezed out a whimper and Asami blinked slowly before drawing a pale and shaking Aki to his side and continuing silently to walk them into the still waiting elevator.

"See them out." he instructed Kirishima quietly and his two bodyguards bowed respectfully as the doors slid shut. 

Neither man said anything as the elevator rose silently up through the floors towards the penthouse but Akihito felt the rage rolling of his lover in waves

"Thank you for not hurting her." Akihito said softly. Asami said nothing too enraged to reply instead he just drew his small lover tightly against him as he continued." I am not that upset, you know," trying not to sniff as he began to shuffle miserably from foot to tennis shod foot on the luxurious carpet. " It is just that I was taken by surprise when she actually hit me and you know how I hate THAT expression!"

"How many times have I told you." The older man rumbled angrily holding the fragile body close enough to his chest to feel the fierce flutter of his heart, his voice and face impassive but the shimmer of his boy's tears was as always inflaming him further as he watched the slow slide of them glittering down his lovers flushed cheek." You should not let the opinion of these kind of people get to you!"

"Easy for you to say,!" the blond grumbled pulling away from him and wiping a hand angrily across his eyes." Mr. Gorgeous Millionaire Asami."

"If you let them they will under your skin," the tall man said dragging his gaze from the others wet face before straightening and smoothing down the silk of his tie in the mirrored wall as they rose through the floors trying to compose himself." then, like the vermin they are, they will weaken you."

"I hate the way she looked at me too." Akihito huffed looking through his thick eye lashes at his tall lover's expensively suited perfection and then glancing back at his own shabby cargo pants and garish T shirt." It made me feel I was letting you down!"

Asami was on him in that second pinning his slight frame against the wall with an audible thud with the sheer bulk of his muscular body, his golden eyes ablaze. He growled deep in his throat and Akihito felt himself trying to shrink away from the other but as quickly as the fury flared it died at the sight of the fear in his tear filled eyes.

"Never!" the looming man spat out, then took a deep breath and stood back a half step from him only maintaining his broad hands gripping tightly on to his little lover's slim shoulders. The golden eyes were flickering with life now and Akihito watched with rapt fascination as emotions raced, unspoken, across their surface like flames. Among the many he recognised rage, frustration, and almost even fondness as they gazed at each other in the silence that lay heavily between them and Akihito felt his heart move in his chest with sympathy at the inability of the powerful man to articulate his emotions in words. It came as easily as breathing to the younger man, whether it was laughter or tears Akihito was an open book and to see someone he loved so unable to find release in expressing himself hurt him to his core. He held the others ferocious gaze with his own and put his small hands along the flat plane of Asami's tanned face pulling it gently down until he could reach the others thin lips with his own soft ones.

"Shh, don't think about it," he comforted, whispering into the older man's ear as the doors eventually slid open and their lips finally parted again." we're home now." 

The other paused as they entered their apartment and Akihito thought for one long minute that he might be going to say something after all. Long silent moments passed while Asami sought to balance himself as Akihito waited patiently but no words were uttered. Instead the mask returned slowly followed by the familiar twisted smile as he swept his boy up in his arms, bridal style, and carried him into their bedroom before throwing the little body so hard onto the huge bed that it bounced and spreading his own across it like a heavy blanket, actions relieving him of any need of words.

xxx 

"Sharpei sama is unavailable, she will be out of the country for the foreseeable future!" the round and sweating face of Saki was saying before dipping into a limo with no further comment causing Aki to pause shovelling his sugar dinosaurs halfway into his mouth. Camera's flashed and reporters clamoured for attention on the giant screen while he watched fascinated as the PR man's car drove off and a series of unflattering and salacious stills from explicit videos of a VERY scantily dressed Fumiko Sharpei appeared with the recently disgraced Minister of Leisure leering in the background. 

"Asssamiii?" he called out suspiciously to where his lover sat quietly reading the paper and sipping on a glass of imported malt in the sun on their balcony. The Yacuza slowly slid his designer shades up onto his hair raising his perfect eyebrows questioningly." Did you hear about **THAT** women and her politician?"

Asami did not reply only straightening out his news paper a little and silently sliding the sunglasses back down over his eyes with a satisfied smirk.

 


End file.
